Scourge's punishment
by xxxMichaelMyersxxx
Summary: Welcome to the funny parody of Scourge's punishment. I have chossen 9 ways to punish Scourge. So sit back, relax, and laugh as my anime, warriors, and I take away Scourge's nine lives, one-by-one.
1. Chapter 1 DOGS!

Chapter1: DOGS!

**Flames: Hello ladies and gentelmen. I'm FlamingRoseGirl, and this is Scourge's Punishment. I have sent Scourge a letter saying**

_**Dear Scourge,**_

_**Congratulations, you are choosen to be the star guest of Scourge's happieness! You will reccieve nine lives!**_

_**From,FlamingRoseGirl.**_

**He should be here in 3,2,1**

Knocking is heard at the door. I answer the door and Scourge is there.

**Scourge:I got your message, am I too late?**

**Flames: Nope, your just in time. Now before we start the show I'm gonna transport you to the moonstone where Starclan will give you your nine lives. You must touch your nose to the bright glowing rock and I'm gonna have Hollowheart give you travling herbs,they well taste bad but it's worth it. No eating on the trip. Got it?**

**Scourge:Got it!**

Scourge walk's on over to Hollowheart and recivies his traveling herbs. I transport him to the moonstone. 5 mins later...

**Scourge:Alright. Let's start the show.**

**Flames:Alright will first up we have my cousin (anime really) Lila Rose. She wants to give you a pack of cat protecting vicous rabid dogs that will hunt down anyone that tresspasses in Bloodclan that isn't apart of Bloodclan. (acctually a pack of wild visious cat eating unbeatible pack of dogs)**

Lila comes in with the pack of dogs. *whispers to them* They run to Scourge and tear him up! He loses a life, and the dogs return to Lila.

**Lila:Sorry about that. I guess I have to go tell the pound that I can't keep these pack of dogs. Dang, these were the last pack of dogs to.**

**Flames:It's alright Lila. Good-bye.**

**Lila:Bye Flames,bye Scourge.**

**Scourge:Bye Lila.**

**Flames:Well that's all the time we have today on Scourge's happiness (Scourge's punishment) Bye.**

* * *

Hope you liked it. I do not own Warriors. Erin hunter dose. The only thing I do won is Lila Rose and the pack of viscious,hungry wild unbeatable cat eating dogs.


	2. Chapter 2 WATER!

Chapter 2:WATER!

**Flames:Hello, and welcome back to Scourge's happiness.(punishment really)And today we have Hollyleaf! Come on in Hollyleaf!**

**Scourge:Aww, hi Hollybabe, how are you?**

**Hollyle:It's Hollyleaf, and I'm doing fine.I got 2 presents for you.**

**Scourge:Oh boy! What is it!**

**Hollyleaf:Present number1:Crimsiontail,Fallenleaf! Come here!**

Crimsiontail and Fallenleaf enter the is suprised that they look just like him.

**Crimsiontail:Hello father.**

**Fallenleaf:Yes, hello dad.**

**Scourge:My kits! So what's the second present?**

**Hollyleaf:Present number 2:I'm taking you swiming.**

**Scourge:WHAT!**

**Hollyleaf: Don't worry. I'm gonna teach you. Now let me grab my g- oh no!**

**Scourge:What is it?**

**Hollyleaf:I lost my goggels at the bottom of the pool. Scourge, can you be a dear and grab my goggles at the bottom of the pool please?**

**Scourge:Oh alright.**

Scourge dives in the pool that magicly appeared and was looking for the goggels while Hollyleaf was holding his head under water.

He loses a life. Now he has 7.

**Hollyleaf:Sorry Scourge, guess we're not gonna swim.**

**Flames: Well that's to bad. Well thats all the time we have. I am Flaming rose girl,and this has been Scourge's happieness(punishment)Bye**

**Scourge:Bye guys.**

* * *

HAHAHA! Thank-you for ur patienece. I know I know,I've been lazy. no excuse. but I will try. I do not own warriors,Erin hunter dose. I only own Crimsiontail,and Fallenleaf.


	3. Chapter 3 CARS!

Chapter 3. CARS!

**Flames:Hello and welcome back to Scourge's happiness (punishment). Today we have Ruby with us.**

**Ruby:Hi Flames, hello Scourge. Thanks for having me on your show. **

**Flames:No problem**

**Scourge:Hello.**

**Flames:Well we brought Ruby here because she wanted to give you a gift.**

**Ruby:Yes I do but it's a suprise so wear this blind fold.**

Ruby hands Scourge the blinfold. He takes it and puts it on.

**Scourge: *blindfolded* Ok so now what.**

**Flames:Wait there while Ruby get's your present.**

5 seconds later Ruby shows up in a firari (don't ask) and runs Scourge over. He loses a life and now has 6 lives left. Scourge takes off blinfold and the firari dissapears.

**Ruby:Sorry Scourge I couldn't afoord the gift but I did manage to pick up this on the way.**

Ruby hands Scourge a Cd player. Scourge starts singing the song.

**Scourge:I'm at war with the world and they, try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith. As I'm slippin' from your arms.**

He stops the song and hands it back to Ruby.

**Scourge:Thanks Ruby.**

**Ruby:No prob Scourge.**

**Flames:Well that's all the time we have today. See you next time. Bye.**

**Ruby:Bye**

**Scourge:Bye.**

* * *

That was Awake and Alive bySkillet. I do not own Warriors,Erin Hunter dose. I only own the cd player (it was for my b-day) but the firari was my friends idea (dose not have a fanfic account) Please R+R, hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4 GUNS!

Chapter 4. GUNS!

**Flames: Hello and welcome back to Scourge's happieness. (you now what I really mean)**

**Scourge: Who do we have with us this time?**

**Flames: Your brother.**

**Scourge: Socks?**

**Flames: No Santa Claws, (Claus) of corse it's Socks, he's your only brother.**

**Scourge:What about Firestar?**

**Flames: He's your half brother.**

**Socks:Can I come in yet?**

**Flames:Of course you can.**

Socks walk into the room.

**Socks:Alright Scourge you ready to go hunting?**

**Scourge: Y-yes, I am let's go.**

**Socks:OK one moment.**

Goes to the back and starts digging through a trunk. He comes back 5 minitues later with an Ak47.

**Scourge: What's that?**

**Socks: It's an Ak47.**

**Scourge: What dose that stand for?**

**Sockes: A.** 47 miles.**

**Scourge:Really?**

**Socks:No! I don't know what it stands for! Come on let's go!**

**Scourge: Ok, ok.**

**Socks: Great.**

Socks and Scourge go hunting. Socks grabs out the Ak47 and shoots Scourge from behind in his back. They get back to the stage and Socks reports the news.

**Flames:So what happened?**

**Socks: A rabbit came up behind Scourge, I went to go shoot it but then it moved so I accedently shot Scourge in the back intstead.**

**Scourge: Yea, and now I have 5 lives left.**

**Flames: Yea will that's n- you were keping track?**

**Scourge: Yes. Why?**

**Flames:Oh no reason, just odd.**

**Scourge:Whatever.**

**Flames: Well that's all the time we have today I will see you nextime on Scourge's happieness. Bye**

**Socks:See ya Flames.**

**Scourge:Bye Flames**

**Flames:Bye guys.**

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked it. I do not own Warrior cats. Erin Hunter dose. The only thing I own is Lila,The dogs,Fallenleaf,Crimsiontail,and this story.

~*Peace*~


	5. Chapter 5 FIRE!

Chapter 5. FIRE!

**Flames: Hello, and welcome back to Scourge's happiness (:P) and we have Firestar,Ravenpaw,and Barley with us today instead of just one guest.**

**Scourge: Yay, half bubby's gonna be here.**

**Flames: Woah, woah wait a minute! You mean to tell be you miss your half brother?**

**Scourge:*emaressed look on his face* Y-Yes I do, even if he still killed me.**

**Flames:Oh, that's nice to know.**

**Firestar: BOO!**

**Scourge: Eeek! Hi half bubby.**

**Firestar:STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

Scourge starts to whimper getting ready to cry.

**Firestar: *sigh* Come here I'm sorry!**

Firestar gave Scourge a hug, and Scouge smiled. Me,Barley,Ravenpaw, and the aduince started awwing.

**Ravenpaw: That's sweet.**

**Barley:Now I defantly wish I had my camera with me.**

**Flames:Barley,I wouldn't push it if I were you.**

**Barley:Oh yea.**

**Ravenpaw:Are we gonna get started or what?**

**Flames:That's right, thanks Ravenpaw. Ok so Firestar,Ravenpaw, and Barley are you ready?**

They all noded their heads. Firestar,Ravenpaw,and Barley grabed out a box of matches.

**Firestar:Hey Scourge can you hold these?**

**Scourge: Okay, sure.**

Firestar hands Scourge the box of matches.

**Ravenpaw:Now were did I put that lighter at.**

**Barley:Uh guys, You might want to look at Scourge.**

They all turn at look at Scourge, and found him opening the box of matches. He grabs out the lighter and starts to light the box of matches on fire.

**Scourge: Hmm, I wonder what this dOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ravenpaw:There it is.**

**Barley:What an idiot.**

Firestar smacks Barley in the back of the head.

**Barley:Ow what was that for?**

**Firestar: You forgot the firehigren!**

**Barley:Oh**

I go to the back of the studio and dig through a chest. I come back 5 minutes later with the studio on fire.

**Flames:Firestar catch!**

I tossed the firehigren to Firestar, he catches it and saves the studio.

**Scourge:Thank god that's over!**

**Barley: Sorry guys, Ravenpaw and I have to get back to the farm. Bye.**

**Ravenpaw:Bye guys!**

**Flames:Bye Ravenpaw bye Barley.**

**Firestar: Bye you 2.**

**Scourge:Bye-bye.**

**Flames: Well that's all the time we have for today, I will see you guys next time on Scourge's happieness. Bye**

**Firestar:Bye Flames. Bye Scourge.**

**Scourge:WAIT! Hugs before you go?**

**Firestar:Alright.**

Firestar gives Scourge a hug, and the audince and I aww. I grabed out my phone and took a picture. I sent it to Starclan.

_Your not the only one refusing to back down_

_Your not the only one so get up._

_Let's start a riot, A r-_

**Starclanruelz47: Lol! Adorable!**

**FGR:Heehee.**

I hang up the phone.

**Firestar:Bye.**

**Scourge:Bye Flames,Bye Half bro.**

**Flames: Bye guys!**

* * *

Lol! Hope you guys liked it. That was Riot by 3 Days Grace. Now Scourge has 4 lives. Wasn't Firestar's and Scourge's half-brother hugs cute? 3 :3


	6. Chapter 6 BOOM!

Chapter 6 BOOM!

**Flames:Hello and welcome back to Scourge's happiness. (you don't need a reminder) Today we have Bluestar, and Stonefur with us.**

**Scourge:Do I know them?**

**Flames:Bluestar was the one who saved you from being killed by Tigerstar when he was Tigerpaw.**

**Scourge: Oh that's who the blue she-cat was,hmm I have to thank her.**

**Flames:Well she was Bluefur at the time, but she's from starclan,and so is Stonefur her son.**

**Bluestar:Thanks for the intorduction Flames.**

**Flames:No prob. Are you guys ready?**

**Stonefur:Yep.**

**Scourge:What are we doing today?**

**Flames:Well I thought we light fireworks outside the studio.**

**Scourge:Sounds fun.**

**Stonefur:Then c'mon**

**Bluestar: Please say you brought the matches.**

**Flames:Don't worry I have an extra set just in case.**

I got to the back of the studio and come back 2 minutes later with a box of matches, and a crate of fireworks.

**Flames:Shall we get started?**

**Scourge:Yes please!**

We all go outside of the studio and set up the fireworks. Bluestar and Stonefur come up behind Scourge and tie a rocket bomb around him.

**Scourge:What's this?**

**Stonefur:It's a rocket costume.**

**Bluestar:It fits with the thing we're doing.**

**Scourge:Okay, fine by me.**

We all start lighteng off the fireworks and watch them explode with "oos" and "aas" from the audience,Bluestar,Stonefur,Scourge, and I.

Fiannly we com to the last firework which is around Scourge's body. So Bluestar, and Stonefur come up behind him with a big match and light it on fire. Scourge is shot into the sky and blown comes back with only 3 lives left.

**Flames:Okay I really need to lable my stuff.**

**Scourge:Ya think?**

Blustar,and Stonefur start laughing.

**Stonefur:Well we have to get back to .**

**Bluestar:Stonefur's right. Bye you guys.**

**Scourge:Wait, before you go. Bluestar,I would like to say thank you for sticking up for me when I was a kit.**

**Bluestar:Yourwelcome. Bye.**

**Flames:Bye, Stonefur.**

**Scourge:Bye you two.**

**Flames:Well that's all the time we have for today, I will see you next time on Scourge's happiness. Bye.**

**Scourge:See ya.**

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. Lila,the pack of dogs,Fallenleaf,Crimsiontail, and this show is owned by me.

please Read,Reviw and like.


	7. Chapter 7 KITTY!

Chapter 7 KITTY!

**Flames: Hello and welcome back to Scourge's happiness (don't ask) and today we have a special guest with us today. Her name is Shawnee.**

**Scourge:I don't know her.**

**Flames: That's because she's a kittypet.**

Shawnee walks into the room.

**Scourge:Is that her?**

**Flames:Yep. Hello Shawnee.**

**Shawnee:Hello Flames. Hi Scourge.**

**Scourge:Hello Shawnee.**

**Flames:Well are we ready to get started?**

**Shawnee:Yep**

**Scourge:Yes.**

**Flames:Ok cause Shawnee had somthing in mind.**

**Scourge:Really, what is it?**

**Shawnee:I thought we practice battle moves.**

**Scourge:Ok, great!**

**Flames:Well what are you guys waitng for?**

Shawnee,and Scourge go outside the studio. Scourge runs up with his claws out, but Shawnee bats him in the side. Scourge then sneeks up behind Shawnee and tries to pin her down, but she batts him in the side of the head causing him to lose a life. Now Scourge has 2 lives left. They come back to the studio.

**Flames:How did it go?**

**Shawnee:It went great!**

**Scourge:Shawnee is an exalent fighter! Hey Shawnee, do you want to join Bloodclan?**

**Shawnee:Sorry Scourge, I have an owner.**

**Scourge:Okay.**

**Shawnee:Sorry guys, I have to go. My owner's calling me. Bye Flames, bye Scourge.**

**Flames:Bye Shawnee.**

**Scourge:Bye.**

Shawnee leaves the studio.

**Flames:Well that's all the time we have for today.I will see you next time on Scourge's .**

**Scourge:See-ya.**

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. Shawnee is owned by The Cat Whispurre. I own Lila,the dogs, and this story.


	8. Chapter 8 TIGER!

Chapter 8 Tiger!

**Flames:Hello and welcome back to Scourge's happiness (are you ready for this) Today we have Tigerstar with us.**

**Scourge: Hello Flames. I'- Wait! Tigestar! Are you tryinn to kill me!**

**Flames:No no silly, Tigerstar's heare to give you a maassage, and a pediacure.**

**Scourge:Ooh, sounds nice.**

Tigerstar enters the studio.

**Flames:Hello Tigerstar.**

**Scourge:Hi Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar:Hello Flames. Hi Scourge.**

**Flames:Shall we get started?**

**Scourge:Yes.**

**Tigerstar:Right away.**

**Flames: ...**

**Scourge: ...**

**Tigerstar:What did I say?**

**Flames: Nevermind, just go.**

Tigerstar and Scourge leave the studio and arrive at the spa 5 minutes later. As soon as Scourge fell asleep from the massage, Tigerstar took his left paw, unsheathed his claws, and cut Scourge's stomach open causing him too lose a life. Now he has 1 life left. They come back 5 minutes later with Scourge holding his stomach. Tigerstar updated me on what happend at the spa.

**Flames:So how did it go?**

**Tigerstar: It went great, except for the little flea on Scourge's stomach. Sorry Scourge.**

**Scourge:GRRRR. Your alright.**

**Tigerstar:Well I have to get back to the Dark .**

**Flames:Bye.**

**Scourge:Later.**

Tigerstar leaves the scene.

**Flames:Well that's all the time we have for today, I will see you next time on Scourge's happiness Bye.**

**Scourge:Bye.**

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Get ready for the last show. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. I own Lila,the pack of dogs, and this story. See ya.


	9. Chapter 9 POSIN!

Chapter 9 POSION!

**Flames:Hello, and welcome back to our final episode of Scourge's happiness. (get ready) Today we have Crimsiotail with us.**

**Scourge:Hi. It's ashamed this is our last episode, but at least I get to see my daughter.**

**Flames:That's true.**

Crimsiontail walks into the studio.

**Flames:Hi Crimsiontail.**

**Scourge:Hello dear, how's your mother doing?**

**Crimsiontail:Hey Flames. Hello father. She's doing well.**

**Scourge:That's nice to know.**

**Flames:Well are you two ready.**

**Crimsiontail:Yep!**

**Scourge:Ready!**

**Flames:Ok. Off you go then.**

Crimsiontail ,and Scourge leave the studio,and arrives in the forest 5 minutes later. They start to patrol the forest, and check the scents. Crimsontail comes across a bush of deathberris. She walks over, and picks off three deathberris,then walks back and drops them infront of Scourge.

**Scourge:What are these?**

**Crimsiontail:There lifeberries.**

**Scourge:What do they do?**

**Crimsiontail:They allow a leader to have 9 more lives added to the1 life they have left. So you would have 10 lives instead of 9. But you have to eat them.**

**Scourge:Cool, let me try them.**

So Crimsiontail gave Scourge the deathberries. Scourge eats all 3 of them,frofs out the mouth,twitches on the ground, then falls limp and dies. Crimsiontail comes back to the studio 7 minutes later, dragging Scourge.

**Flames:So how did it go?**

**Crimsiontail:Well I accadently mistaked these death berries for life berries, gave them to Scourge and he lost his last life.**

**Flames: (on the outside) Well now he has no lifes left. I am gonna miss him. (on the inside) Fiannly! That's what he get's for tourtering poor Hollyleaf.**

**Crimsiontail:Well let's go tell Bloodclan what happened.**

**Flames:Alright let's go.**

So Crimsiontail,and I go to Bloodclan and explain all what happened. At first they are not happy, but then they get over it and prepare for the vigual. Crimsiontail, and I arrive at the studio 4 minutes later with only one word said about Scourge.

**Flames:He was a funny cat.**

**Crimsiontail: He was a great father.**

We arrive at the studio.

**Flames:Well that's all the time we have for today. I am Flamming Rose Girl, and this has been Scourge's how about we call up all the guest and have a dance party.**

**Crimsiontail:Okay, sure!**

I call up all the guest and nvite them over to the studio for a dance party. 2 minutes later Lila,Hollyleaf,Ruby,Socks,Firestar,Ravenpaw,Barley,Bluestar,Stonefur,Shawnee,The Cat Whispurre,Tigerstar, and Fallenleaf arrive at the studio and we all start dancing.

_High rise, veins of the avanue._

_Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue._

_Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you._

_Streetlights glisten on the boulvord._

_And cold nights make staying alret so hard._

_For heaven sakes, keep me awake so I won't be caught off gaurd._

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the show. That was Rainbow veins by Owl City. Warriors is owned by Erin hunter. Shawnee is owned by The Cat Whispurre. I own Lila,the pack of dogs,Crimsiontail,Fallenleaf, and this story. My next story will be Pink Venom. Which is a Power puff girl story. It's a request by Colorful Sprinkles.


End file.
